Entre gatos y truenos
by Aimi Tendo
Summary: (shot) Porque tu lado obscuro, también puede ser tu lado mas suave! Dedicado a N&N amantes de los gatos!
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Entre gatos y truenos

Gatos

La brisa había enfriado la noche que recién caía, habían pasado varias horas desde que salieron del instituto y los habían emboscado las otras prometidas y una loca; buscaban un nuevo desafío para concretar por fin un solo compromiso como válido.

Trataron en vano razonar con ellas… razonar no se les daba bien; como siempre todo termino en un enfrentamiento en el que el pelinegro busco a toda costa no quedar en medio y que no dañaran a la chica que le acompañaba, aquella a la que él sentía en desventaja ante las otras tres… Akane, esa chica testaruda que no entendía que lo único que él quería era que no saliera lastimada.

Todo esfuerzo por calmar la trifulca fue en vano, así que el chico hizo lo que consideró más apropiado, tomó en brazos a la chica de cabellos cortos y azulados y salió despavorido sin rumbo fijo.

Acto seguido tenía de tras suyo, aunque con algo de ventaja a las causantes de todo el problema y para agravar la situación la chica que traía acuestas no paraba de recriminarle la forma tan absurda en la que quiso solucionar el embrollo… huyendo.

Si en algún momento pensaron que la cosa no podía empeorar, se dieron cuenta de su error cuando llegaron a la esquina del mercado… de frente a ellos se toparon con una manada de gatos que hurgaban en la basura algo que comer y que al verlos llegar pensaron que esas personas extrañas querían arrebatarles su bocado.

El chico entro en pánico, Akane trato desesperadamente en calmarlo, los gatos maullaban y se erizaban enojados; tres chicas llegaron al lugar y el circo comenzó.

El chico trasmuto a su estado gatuno, Akane soltó un gran suspiro porque de antemano sabía que la cosa no iba a terminar bien, los gatos salieron despavoridos al escuchar el maullido amenazador del chico y las tres chicas pararon su carrera en seco, en sus rostros se veía en miedo cuando la mirada gatuna del chico se posó en ellas y adopto una pose en la que buscaba defender a toda costa a su dueña.

No había nada más que hacer que emprender la carrera de regreso y esperar que aquel felino humano no intentara perseguirlas.

Cuando el chico logro ahuyentar a las causantes de todo ese pandemonio, regreso con la chica que consideraba su dueña y enredándose en sus piernas tal y como lo haría un gato real le rogaba le recompensara el haberla protegido; la peliazul suspiro aliviada de que por fin todo hubiera terminado, se agacho a la altura de Ranma- gato y acarició con ternura su cabeza, para después emprender juntos el camino de regreso a casa.

El viento era cada vez más frío y fuerte, mecía las copas de los árboles violentamente arrancando sus hojas y haciéndolas volar por los aires, las nubes no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna y por la humedad del ambiente era fácil descifrar que se avecinaba una tormenta.

La chica se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento vano para entrar en calor, a su lado; aún en su estado fóbico, el chico la observaba con algo de preocupación. Llegaron cerca de las ocho de la noche a la casa, la familia ya había cenado y se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, tal vez con la noche tan fría ninguno quiso quedarse en la sala pasando el rato, la peliazul pensó que era mejor que nadie los viera llegar y menos en el estado en el que aún se encontraba su prometido.

Entro a la cocina seguida por su guardián personal, sirvió un plato de comida para ella y otro para él, ambos comieron en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando el chico la observaba curioso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la chica cerro las puertas de la casa, apago las luce y llamo a su felino para que la siguiera escaleras arriba.

Ambos entraron en su habitación, ella se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared y las rodillas flexionadas, el chico observaba sentado cual gato, muy quieto y atento a sus movimientos, y cuando ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que subiera, gustoso saltó a la cama y se acomodó sobre sus piernas dejándose acariciar por esas pequeñas manos que adoraba.

No había sensación más placentera para él, que la que ella le brindaba cada vez que el miedo extremo a los felinos lo obligaba a transmutarse a su estado Neko-ken, estar tan cerca de ella era su nirvana personal.

A Ranma-gato le gustaba el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el aroma de la chica para él, era el equivalente a su hierba para gatos*; lo ponía tan feliz que ronroneaba de gusto, se sentía tan amado recibiendo sus atenciones y tan tranquilo de escuchar el corazón de su ama latir tan cerca de él que le era fácil relajarse y disfrutar ese momento tan íntimo.

El chico se dejó mimar y pronto entro en un estado de relajación tal, que se quedó dormido sobre las piernas de su prometida, las horas pasaron y poco a poco la peliazul también se quedó dormida.

Continuará…

Hola a todos! Espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado, ya saben! Me encanta leerlos así que espero sus comentarios!

*Para los que no lo saben, la hierba para gatos o Catnip es una planta de la familia de la menta que, segrega un aceite mentolado llamado nepetalactona y que a los gatos los pone muy felices y extasiados.


	2. 2) Truenos

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Entre gatos y truenos

2) Truenos

Después del mal rato que las otras prometidas les hicieron pasar; Akane y Ranma se encontraban dormidos uno a lado del otro.

La postura que él tenía, hacía ver que ya había superado el estado de fobia y se encontraba durmiendo como si nada hubiera trastocado su salud mental; tranquilo y relajado, se podría decir que hasta feliz.

Aunque dormida, la expresión en el rostro de ella estaba muy lejos de expresar tranquilidad, algo le inquietaba y no la hacía sentir cómoda, y no la dejaba descansar.

Después de quedarse dormidos, tal y como la chica lo pronosticó horas antes; una tormenta caía en la ciudad, la lluvia era tan intensa que el agua golpeaba con fuerza en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, el fuerte viento mecía con tal fuerza la copa de los árboles que los hacia silbar y los relámpagos iluminaban en el cielo dibujando todo tipo de líneas zigzagueantes.

Pero no era nada de eso lo que perturbaba el sueño de la peliazul, lo que trastocaba su tranquilidad era ese horrible sonido que secundaba los relámpagos a mitad de la noche… ese sonido que bajaba desde el cielo entre la nubes hasta tocar el suelo.

Truenos! Malditos truenos!, los mismo que de niña le hacían temblar debajo de las cobijas y la mantenían despierta aterrada por el miedo que le causaba pensar que ese ruido pertenecía al "monstruo" de las nubes que en los días de tormenta bajaba a la tierra a devorarse a los niños que se atrevieran a salir de sus camas para asomarse por la ventana y ver la lluvia caer.

Maldita Nabiki! y malditos los cuentos con los que la asustaba de niña!

A mitad de la noche un ensordecedor trueno hizo brincar a la peliazul haciéndola despertar de golpe y con ello sacudir la cama haciendo despertar también a su acompañante.

Desconcertada y temerosa, trató de encender la lámpara de su mesa de noche pero al accionar el interruptor ambos se percataron de la falta de energía eléctrica.

El chico la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos cuando se volvió a escuchar otro trueno, ella había brincado hacía él sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarse a algo y buscando protección ante el temor que le hacían sentir aquel sonido estridente, Ranma reaccionó por instinto y la abrazo para que se sintiera segura.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos y mudos al caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, después de unos segundos se separaron y la chica buscando a tientas en la obscuridad de su cuarto abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco una pequeña lámpara de pilas, la encendió y dejo de pie en la superficie de la misma para que la luz se reflejara en el techo.

A media luz uno y otro se observaron, desalineados, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, algunas manchas de tierra en sus rostros y con uno que otro rasguño en las extremidades, fuera de eso estaban físicamente bien.

-los truenos te asustan? –fue él quien se animó a romper el silencio, queriendo sonar conciliador.

-qué? Yo… bueno, es que…- como negar lo obvio

-vaya tormenta no? – buscó cambiar la pregunta… ¿quién era él para juzgar su miedo? -Después de la tarde que tuvimos, solo faltaba que lloviera ¿no?

Ella no habló solo asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que él se sentaba de forma despreocupada en la orilla de la cama, tomaba una de las almohadas de la chica y la colocaba sobre sus piernas invitándola recostarse.

Por unos instantes la chica dudó, lo observó buscando en su rostro una segunda intención en su invitación, pero en sus ojos solo vio ternura y tranquilidad; una tranquilidad que en ese momento ella no tenía.

Poco a poco cedió a la invitación, se acomodó sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada que tenía sobre sus piernas, cuando se sintió reconfortada dejó que su cuerpo se relajara por completo; mientras que él posó su brazo izquierdo sobre su espalda y con la mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello, con suaves y lentos movimientos.

Afuera la tormenta continuaba, pero los truenos ya no le molestaban; en ese momento y en ese lugar con esa persona en especial a su lado los malditos truenos ya no se escuchaban tan terribles.

Pocas veces podían tener esos momentos de complicidad, esos momentos en los que ambos sentían que se conocían un poco más y como ningún otro los podría entender.

Si ella lo conocía hasta en su forma más primitiva y no lo juzgaba, el bien podía ayudarla a calmar sus miedos.

Si ella era capaz de soportarlo en sus peores momentos y él buscaría la forma de hacer más llevaderos los suyos.

Así que solo se quedaron en silencio, muy juntos y disfrutando ese momento.

Continuará…

Hoooola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia el siguiente capítulo es el último… sí, exacto esta historia es pequeñita, pero aun así espero disfruten leerla tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, amo leerlos!

Saludos especiales a Haruri Saotome y nancyricoleon; gracias chicas por leer, comentar y seguir mis historias.

Amigo1 yo también pienso que el estado neko-ken saca el lado más tierno de Ranma pero también el de Akane.

Amigo2 gracias mil por dejar tu comentario y pronto actualizaré las otras historias.


	3. A media luz

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. En especial a Haruri Saotome, nancyricoleon y Guest; gracias también a los que me enviaron sus PM´s dándome sus sugerencias y opiniones sobre la historia. Ahhhh Saludos Nicaragua! (Listo cumplí )

Me encanta leerlos así que espero sus comentarios.

Entre gatos y truenos

3) A media luz

El momento se prolongó solo unos cuantos minutos, la sensación que sentía Akane al estar recostada sobre las piernas de su prometido recibiendo ese acto de… cariño? de su parte era singularmente placentera, se sentía reconfortada y la calidez de su cuerpo le provocaba somnolencia.

Él se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sería así como ella lograba calmarlo?, sentiría la misma sensación cálida en el centro del pecho como él en ese instante?, ella lo hacía con el mismo agrado que él? O se sentiría obligada? Y… si le deba miedo verlo en su estado neko-ken y aun así se arriesgaba a controlarlo?

Entonces se quedó estático, mudo y con un nudo de angustia en la garganta; bajo la mirada y la observó tranquila, pero esa sensación de desasosiego en su cuerpo iba creciendo y quería despejar sus dudas.

-Akane? –preguntó vacilante ante la posibilidad de que la chica ya estuviera dormida.

-mmmm –contesto sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos; él la observó por un momento, se le veía tranquila así que se armó de valor y continúo.

-como lo haces? –a los oídos de la chica su voz sonaba suplicante y temerosa, abrió los ojos y giro para verlo con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro.

-de que hablas Ranma? –miraba el fondo de sus ojos y sintió que no se había equivocado, en ellos encontró duda y temor.

Él chico no pudo sostenerle más tiempo la mirada, así que solo levantó la vista viendo un punto en el vacío. -ya sabes? Cuando hay gatos y yo…

-cuando estas en estado neko-ken? –el chico solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-cuando estoy en ese estado no soy consciente de lo que hago y cuando se me pasa no recuerdo nada, yo… nunca… alguna vez… tu nunca has sentido miedo de estar cerca de mí?

Akane se incorporó para quedar sentada frente a él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos para poder responder.

-Nunca! –su voz y su expresión no le dejaban dudar de sus palabras, la chica con una sola palabra le entregaba la seguridad y la paz que su alma tanto necesitaba. –tu nunca me harías daño, cuanto te ocurre actúas por instinto, te defiendes si eres atacado y te muestras tranquilo y... dócil conmigo porque confías en mí… creo que me ves como si yo fuera…

-mi dueña… - no dejo que terminara de hablar, pero lo que dijo y como lo dijo le daba a entender que sus palabras iban más allá que una simple analogía, su corazón se aceleró por la mínima posibilidad de una declaración disfrazada. Ranma la encaró posando su mirada en la suya, tan intensa… tan pura que la chica enmudeció. –creo que solo tú podrías controlarme en ese estado, porque tú eres la única persona en la que pondría mi vida en sus manos.

-Ranma… yo…- tanto confiaba en ella? De un momento a otro pasó de la somnolencia a una indescriptible emoción que se instaló en su pecho.

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y en un acto inesperado las besó con ternura para después atraparla entre sus brazos descolocando aún más a la chica. Así; abrazados ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del momento en medio de la noche, con una tormenta azotando la ciudad y a media luz por la falta de electricidad.

Solo el estridente sonido de otro trueno fue capaz de romper con el tan especial momento, haciendo estremecer a la chica entre los brazos de su prometido. Él chico no la soltó, afianzo su abrazo dejando que se refugiara en su cuerpo.

El azabache sentía una gran satisfacción al poder transmitiré seguridad, pero no dejaba de ponerle nervioso la cercanía con Akane.

En un acto de valor rompió el silencio solo para sellar un pacto con su prometida, en una sola frase que le susurró al oído.

\- déjame ser tu dueño…

Fin.

Que les pareció! Quiero saberlo, dejen sus comentarios!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
